For the Better
by Icepath-Snowwing
Summary: A prophecy has been made, but there will be lots to lose. But if the wrong choice is made, everything will be lost. The Clans, the families, the life. Fernpaw will have to choose. It's up to her. Up to only her. StarClan cannot help.
1. Chapter 1: A Highlight in Time

**So this is the first time I've ever written anything on here. Hopefully I'll finish this story and not just leave it there to accumulate dust... so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors for those are by the Erin Hunters. However, I do own the plot and my characters. And for future reference, I plan not to post the disclaimer on every single chapter.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ha! I won and <strong><em>you<em>** lost! Take that!" Fernkit leaped on top of a small, white cat. Lilykit wiggled out from underneath Fernkit's weight, her green eyes shining.

"You just wait," Lilykit hissed teasingly, "I'm going to end up as the best fighter in the Clan. And then you better watch out." She swiped at Fernkit's ear but missed, causing her to fall over.

"Having balance issues?" Fernkit taunted. She nipped Lilykit's tail which caused them to leap on top of each other leading to a bundle of fur rolling around on the damp, fresh ground. However, their tussling stopped abruptly as Icepaw tripped over them, moss spraying everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going. You shouldn't be rolling around in the middle of the clearing," Icepaw snapped, her icy eyes flashing dangerously. There was little warmth in them as she glared down at the two kits. "Kits are _**always**_ a pain. They do little to the camp at all. Now, get out of the way," she hissed. Using her paws, she pushed them aside and gathered up the moss.

Lilykit shrank back shyly, her tail twitching nervously. Her bright green eyes were round with astonishment. However, Fernkit was not deterred from Icepaw's frosty manner. "We work a lot," she squeaked bravely, sitting up straight to try and meet Icepaw's height. "We always clean up after we use something. Like when we play with our moss balls, we gather them up afterwards and bring them into that corner." She jerked her tail in the direction of a corner of the camp nursery. And there they were. A nice, neat pile of moss balls, sticks, and a bit of honey on a leaf were positioned carefully.

"You kits should clean the elder's nest someday. Then you'd realize what real work was," she spat. Without waiting for an answer, Icepaw stalked away with her tail and head held high.

Fernkit slouched a little, suddenly hit with the words of her clanmate. She crouched down and nestled her nose into her tail fur. Lilykit sighed and placed her tail comfortingly on Fernkit's shoulder. "Icepaw is always grouchy. She acts like that all the time. And, the only one that she respects is Pebblestar. She never snaps at Pebblestar. Never, ever, ever." Lilykit pressed up to her side. "Come on. Just take a deep breath and forget it. It's not the first time she's ever been mean." All that came in response was a sigh. Fernkit then shivered a little as a shadow of a lithe cat stood over them.

"Fernkit, my kit, don't fret. It's good that you try to stand up for yourself. Consider it as a trait of a warrior. And besides, you're going to become an apprentice any minute. I wonder who your mentor will be," Willowfur soothed. She pressed against her only kit. "And have you been playing again? I just cleaned you up a few minutes ago," she scolded softly.

The gentle lapping of her mother's tongue got Fernkit to look up. Catching her mother's eye, she saw the obvious warmth and love for her in it. She then started to figit. "Willowfur," she complained, "I don't need _**another**_ wash!" She tried to push her mother away lightly, but finally gave up, resigned. "Icepaw will be so mean to be in that apprentice den. She'll pick on me and won't stop even when she and maybe even I become a warrior! I wouldn't be surprised if she was named **_Iceheart_**." Fernkit made a face.

Willowfur didn't show any feelings as she continued to bathe her kit. The only acknowledgement to Fernkit's statement was a pause in her licking.

Lilykit sighed. "At least you get to become an apprentice. I still have to wait a _**whole**_ half moon!" She sighed once again. "You're so lucky. You get to be in the same den as **_Rosepaw_**. She's so much fun to be with. I mean, she's even close to your ranking in my mind, and that's very, very high. Oh! And you get to have your name changed from Fernkit to Fernpaw! That is so exciting! And then eventually you'll become a warrior. I wonder what your warrior name will be. Maybe Fernleaf or Fernflower. Oh, Fernleaf is such a pretty name unlike Lilyclaw or something."

Willowfur let out a soft mrrow of laughter. "You two are so silly. It's a long ways off until you kits become warriors. But I suppose you can always dream."

Just then, Fernkit saw Pebblestar emerge from the den and start to pad towards them. "Willowfur! Willowfur! I think it's about time! I can't wait! I'm going to be Fernpaw!" She jumped up and shook out her fur which immediately made her look like a fluff ball once again.

Lilykit laughed. "Oh Fernkit! You should see the look of yourself. You're quivering all over! Are you cold or something," she asked, pretending to be concerned.

Fernkit rolled her eyes. "It's excitement, obviously."

Pebblestar padded up to Willowfur and whispered something into her ear. Willowfur nodded in response as Pebblestar walked away and up onto the Stoneledge. It was still a bit funny to find that since Dawneye died, Pebblestar had become best friends with Willowfur. It was just sometimes so odd to see their clan leader laughing with her mother about something that they wouldn't tell Fernkit or Lilykit.

Lilykit wiggled in excitement to see Fernkit walk up to the Stoneledge, ready to become an apprentice.

Fernkit fidgeted a bit when she sat when Willowfur murmured, "It looks as if you aren't ready to become an apprentice, being antsy like that. So calm down and show how mature you can be." Fernkit immediately stopped and looked down at her paws. Even though that would usually be enough to stomp her feelings into the ground, it didn't phase her one bit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Stoneledge for a clan meeting." Pebblestar's voice rang out loud and clear around the camp. "Fernkit." Pebblestar beckoned for Fernkit to come up. "This is a proud day for CreekClan. By naming apprentices, we show that CreekClan will survive and remain strong. Fernkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was enjoyable and I'll try to update whenever I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentice at Last

**A/N: It's been about a month since I posted the first chapter. I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me! I promise you guys that I'm working on the third chapter already.**

**I hope this chapter isn't terribly boring, and I just realized it's a lot shorter than Ch.1. Oops. Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**I also decided to do a disclaimer again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the warriors series and am not any of the Erin Hunters. Also, please excuse me if I happen to make a few spelling or grammar errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fernpaw's eyes sparkled with excitement as Pebblestar beckoned Stonestep foreward. The dark gray cat came forward and leaped easily up onto the Stoneledge.<p>

"Stonestep. You have shown to be a warrior of honesty, courage, and knowing when it's time to speak up or say something. I trust that you will pass these qualities to Fernpaw." Pebblestar stepped back and sprang to the ground, landing lightly. Fernpaw drew in a deep breath and leaned in. Wet noses touched and then Stonestep stood back.

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about the ritual that had been performed. The first cat to finally call out Fernpaw's new name was Lilykit. "Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" she chanted. The rest of the clan soon joined in. The enthusiasm was felt as they called out the name of the new apprentice.

"Your eyes are twinkling," Stonestep observed.

Fernpaw laughed. "It's just so really, really exciting! I can't wait to show what CreekClan is made of to those evil LightningClan cats!" She crouched low, swinging her tail around. "I'm going to stalk them and make them wish they'd never been born." Fernpaw pounced on Stonestep. "Ha! See, I got you. And since you're one of the best warriors in CreekClan, it's got to be very easy to beat LightningClan to dust."

Stonestep let out a little playful growl and then easily rolled away. He stood and pinned her to the ground. "Not so fast. We need to see the territory first. Why don't we go with…" He looked around for another apprentice or mentor. He soon caught the eye of Riverheart. "Splashpaw and Riverheart."

Fernpaw's tail twitched anxiously. "But I want to go with Rosepaw right now!" The she-cat pawed the ground.

Stonestep looked at her with glazed eyes. That was when she remembered Willowfur telling her to act mature. She cast her eyes downward from embarrassment of her outburst. "Well, I **_guess_** it's okay to go with Splashpaw," she muttered under her breath. "It's just that he's a bit pompous, that's all," she whispered quietly.

"At least he has a good sense of humor," Stonestep replied. Without waiting to hear anymore observations, he padded off to ask Riverheart. Fernpaw watched them speak together and then Stonestep and Riverheart entwined their tails together. Fernpaw made a face, disgusted. "No wonder," she hissed quietly, "So now I'm stuck training with Splashpaw the teaser."

Just as Fernpaw started to walk off in a slightly grumpy mood, Lilykit approached her. "Congrats! I can't wait until **_I_** become an apprentice and then a warrior! Because then we'll train together and be the best warriors to ever live!" Lilykit giggled. "You're so lucky."

"Lilykit is right," a cat remarked, "You both are lucky to even become apprentices. And of course, you can always wish to be the best." Lilykit and Fernpaw watched as Icepaw brushed by.

Lilykit let out a giggle once again. "Come on. Don't sulk. It's your first day as an apprentice! Enjoy it and don't let that fox phase you."

"It's not just that apprentice, Iceheart."

Lilykit laughed. "We should just call her Iceheart from now on. She really does have an icy heart, don't you agree?"

Fernpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Yeah, sure. But you know, I'm probably going to have to spend all my apprentice life with Splashpaw."

Lilykit's face wrinkled in concern. "Splashpaw? Wow, I feel pretty bad for you. But Splashpaw. Oh, foxdung. Why Splashpaw?"

"If you ever watched Stonestep and Riverheart, you'd know why." Fernpaw let out a sigh and looked off into the distance. "I better catch up with Stonestep. He'll give me a lecture if I don't hurry now."

"Okay! Bye! Bring me back something awesome!"

Fernpaw stared at her paws as she padded towards Stonestep and Riverheart. "Hey, my little kit. How's the nursery," Splashpaw snickered.

Stonestep turned around to look at Fernpaw. "Ready?" Stonestep asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Stonestep and Riverheart took the lead and walked out through the camp entrance. Splashpaw and Fernpaw followed, Splashpaw occasionally tripping Fernpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope reading this was worthwhile.<strong>

**I have so far started to develop ideas to put into the plot, but nothing is really set in stone, considering that I write to find where it leads me. So... yeah. R/R please! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day :Part One:

**A/N Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this. Hopefully I'll keep it up. I actually have a deal with a friend which kept me motivated and now I'm so happy that this is up! I hope you all enjoy this. I promise to update by September 3, 2011.**

* * *

><p>It was Fernpaw's first time outside of camp where she actually had permission to be out there. The breeze was so refreshing and for once Fernpaw felt nervous. She wasn't behind the protective walls of CreekClan's camp, yet she was just three paces away from it. Fernpaw gazed at the towering trees. Their branches and leaves loomed down at her. Suddenly, she heard a CRACK! Fernpaw jumped and let out a little scream, running to catch up with Stonestep and Riverheart. She leapt over them and hid behind them. There was a sudden shrill of laughter. "Wow. I can't believe you're so weak. But, I suppose it's most likely that you're that way. Besides, you're the 'my little kit'."<p>

Riverheart glared at Splashpaw. "That is no way to act towards a newly apprenticed cat. She is young and delicate. I'm going to have to talk to Pebblestar if you do that again. Am I understood?"

Splashpaw smirked. "Of course, Mother." He pretended to bow.

"Splashpaw," Riverheart growled in a warning tone.

"I am very sorry, Mother," he said in a sincere voice, but you could tell he was joking by the look in his mischievous eyes.

Whisking around, Riverheart continued to pad onward with Stonestep. Fernpaw raced to keep up with their fast pace and to not be left behind with Splashpaw. "I thought Splashpaw's mother was Brookpelt."

Riverheart swiveled her head around to stare at Fernpaw. "How do you know," she snapped.

Fernpaw halted her footsteps and looked at Riverheart, wide-eyed. "Well, isn't it a little obvious because you saw Brookpelt and Splashpaw together all the time?" she asked bravely.

Riverheart studied Fernpaw for a few moments then continued onward.

Stonestep and Riverheart stopped abruptly in front of a bubbling creek. "Here we are," Stonestep whispered softly. "This is where we usually fish. It's the best place, after all. Plentiful in prey and a great abundance of water to keep hydrated. There is also ample amount of moss. This is the secret place to get the moss when you are assigned to clean out the elders' den."

Riverheart's whiskers twitched. "This is also the freshest water you can find, because this is very close to the beginning part of the creek. We're lucky to have this territory."

"I'm not exactly sure about being lucky. Our ancestors had to fight quite a few battles for this. It was Dawneye that really saved the day," Stonestep contradicted.

"But she didn't have to. Just because Thistlepelt wanted to kill her, and his Clan backed him up, it didn't mean that Dawneye should've sacrificed herself. She shouldn't've. It was wrong for me to convince her." Riverheart's voice broke.

Stonestep ran his tail down her spine. "It's fine. We should work on our apprentices for now."

"Are you finally done crying like one of those twoleg kits," came Splashpaw's snarky voice.

"Splashpaw," Stonestep hissed, a growl deep in his throat.

At this, Splashpaw shut up. For once.

Fernpaw padded up to the creek. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Riverheart walked up to join her.

"You're absolutely right. It was my favorite place to be when I was sad." Riverheart looked at the creek.

"But it's so open. It's not private enough."

The gray cat shook her head, but ignored her.

"Are we done yet," Splashpaw interrupted, a whine in his voice.

Stonestep, Riverheart, and Fernpaw looked at him. "Yeah. We should go teach Fernpaw fishing down at the deeper end," Stonestep responded. Riverheart nodded. The two mentors led the way with Fernpaw tagging along. Splashpaw lagged behind.

"Here we are. This is one of the best fishing places. For this, you need to keep dead still and quiet," Riverheart explained.

Stonestep nodded. "Also, don't let your shadow fall into the water. They'll know you're there if you do."

"Let us demonstrate for you two." Stonestep and Riverheart aligned themselves over the creek. They sat and both raised one paw into the air. Their shadows did not linger over the clear water.

"I'm bored," Splashpaw complained after awhile.

"Be quiet," Fernpaw reproved. Splashpaw glared at her and Fernpaw looked at him smugly.

Suddenly, Stonestep lashed out with one paw into the water. His paw hooked onto a fish and he scooped it out onto the ground. It was a beautiful fish. The silver scales gleamed in the sunlight as it thrashed around. Finally its thrashing grew weaker until the fish lay still. Riverheart turned around to look. She looked surprise.

"That's a rare catch, there." She looked at Fernpaw and Splashpaw. "These only come out in the dead of night." She nodded at Stonestep.

Stonestep chuckled. "They're also very tasty." Riverheart laughed along with him. "Why don't you two try?"

Splashpaw looked like he'd rather not, but thought better of complaining. The two apprentices padded up to the edge of the creek. Fernpaw had made sure to not let her shadow fall onto the water. Splashpaw was not as careful.

"Splashpaw! Your shadow will scare away all the fish!" Riverheart reprimanded.

Splashpaw glared at his mentor but fixed his position.

A school of fish came gliding down the creek quickly. Splashpaw lashed out his paw, but missed. Fernpaw also missed. "Fish dung," Fernpaw spat.

"Chill, Fernpaw. It was your first time. Try again. Both of you. Stonestep watched them closely as they positioned themselves once again.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Riverheart looked at the water. "I think that might be it for awhile. It's too hot for them to come out."

Fernpaw was persistent. "No! I want to catch one!"

Riverheart sighed. "Fernpaw, no one has caught a fish on their first day of training except for Pebblestar! Skysong and Dewfur are the only ones who've caught a fish on their first week of training."

"Face it," Stonestep added, "You aren't going to catch a fish."

"Just an itsy-bitsy bit longer," Fernpaw pleaded.

Riverheart shrugged. "Why not?" Stonestep shrugged too.

"Because _I_ don't want to," Splashpaw muttered.

Fernpaw and Splashpaw waited a little longer.

"We better go," Riverheart started. When Fernpaw didn't move, she sighed. "Come on, Fernpaw."

Fernpaw didn't answer. She kept her eyes trained on the water, waiting for any glimpse of silver or gray to flash by.

"I see something!" Splashpaw exclaimed. He positioned himself once again and waited.

Stonestep watched them closely.

Splashpaw dipped his paw in and attempted to catch a fish. Fernpaw lashed her paw out, quick as lightning, and hooked her paw around a fish. She flung it onto shore and watched it, her eyes round with excitement. It was a huge, plump fish. Fernpaw jumped up and landed her paw on the fish's neck. It grew limp in an instant. Fernpaw's eyes shined.

"Wow! Great catch," Riverheart yowled.

Stonestep laughed. "I second that!"

Splashpaw scowled. I would've caught one if _your_ shadow wasn't over the water!" None of the cats paid attention to him.

"Let's go back to camp, now. You can show off that fish to everyone in camp!"

Fernpaw laughed. "Let's go!"

Stonestep and Riverheart took off together as Splashpaw followed them. Fernpaw lagged behind for a few moments, dragging her fish along with her. She watched as the warriors and older apprentice went off without her. Her heart had been soaring before, but it stopped dead. Why were they leaving her?

Fernpaw urgently dragged her fish into the reeds. She headed towards the sound of voices.

"Do you have any idea of who the prophecy refers to?" Fernpaw stopped in her tracks, leaning forward to hear what was being said.

"No," came the medicine cat's voice, "Every time a name was probably mentioned, nature kept making loud noises. It's as if they were cheering them on."

"Fallingpetal, are you sure this is a prophecy? And that it's going to be huge and affect _all _the clans, even TechClan?" Pebblestar's whispered quietly.

Fallingpetal nodded. "Do you doubt me, Pebblestar?"

"Of course not! I just don't want to believe that such doom would come to us."

Fernpaw heard a sigh. "I am sure. It will affect all Clans. The prophecy said that everyone would give in to fear. I assume that includes absolutely everyone."

There was a long silence. "Do not let anyone hear of this prophecy. If darkness is coming near, I don't want the fear to weaken us. And I sure hope that 'The right choice will make a change for the better.'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope it was satisfying! Remember, I promise to update this by September 3.**


End file.
